Kebohongan Yang Memudar
by yui-bakuraa
Summary: —Kepercayaan pada sihir hanyalah sebuah hal yang sia-sia, sama seperti dirimu, Maria—Umineko no Naku Koro ni Chiru/Episode 6 : Dawn of the Golden Witch. Semi-Canon.


**Summary : **Kepercayaan pada sihir hanyalah sebuah hal yang sia-sia, sama seperti dirimu, Maria — Umineko no Naku Koro ni Chiru/Episode 6 : Dawn of the Golden Witch. Semi-Canon.

**Main Characters : **Furudo Erika/Maria Ushiromiya

**Warn : **Ada beberapa yang saya ubah sedikit alurnya sehingga cerita ini dikhusukan menjadi Semi-Canon.

**Arc : **Versi manga dari Umineko no Naku Koro ni Chiru Episode 6 : Dawn of the Golden Witch. Dimana Furudo Erika mengunjungi kediaman Keluarga Ushiromiya.

* * *

**Umineko no Naku Koro ni ********Ryukishi 07/07********th******** Expansion**

******Umineko no Naku Koro ni Chiru Episode 6 : Dawn of the Golden Witch(Manga) ********Momoyama Hinase**

* * *

**.**

**Kebohongan yang memudar**

**©Skyking22. Regalia**

**.**

* * *

Badai.

Furudo Erika menyapu pandangan ke segala arah, yang bisa terpantau oleh bola mata biru safirnya dari tempatnya beranjak—sebuah tebing yang cukup tinggi, hanyalah kegelapan yang terhiasi oleh hujan badai yang mengamuk. Langit begitu gelap karena banyaknya gumpalan awan hitam yang berkumpul layaknya menunjukkan bahwa mereka sedang berpatisipasi dengan sang pencipta.

Suara gemuruh dan tetesan hujan yang menyerbu untuk menginjakkan tanah tak hentinya berbunyi demi menimbulkan suara berisik, namun hal itu ditepis oleh dirinya, meyakinkan bahwa gadis itu takkan kalah hanya oleh badai.

Ia menajamkan matanya ketika bola matanya menangkap sesuatu yang begitu besar meskipun terganggu oleh gelapnya badai. Dapat dilihat samar olehnya—sebuah bangunan yang cukup besar dan megah.

Meskipun dirinya dikabarkan jatuh dari kapal yang dinaikinya, sebenarnya fisiknya masih kuat, buktinya dirinya masih sanggup berjalan dan menaiki tebing hingga apa yang ia capai sekarang. Terbasahi oleh air hujan, matanya yang bagaikan mata elang itu tak habis lelahnya untuk meraih keinginan sang _master. _

Dan, ia menemukannya.

Bangunan itu—bukan, rumah besar keluarga Ushiromiya.

Ia melepaskan pelampung yang melekat di kedua tangannya dan melemparkannya jauh-jauh. Tersirat rasa kesenangan dalam sorot matanya.

"Kukuku.. hmph... AHAHAHHAHAAA!"

Suara tawa keras yang dikeluarkan oleh mulut Erika seperti ingin mengalahkan suara petir yang menggelegar.

"Kali ini.. kali ini.."Dirinya berjalan sedikit ke depan, merasa bisa melihat lebih jelas langit hitam yang berada di atasnya.

"Kali ini.."Ia mengulanginya kembali, "Pasti... sang detektif Furudo Erika akan membongkar semua kebenaran pembunuhan berantai di Rokkenjima!"

Dirinya tertawa lagi, kini ditambah senyum seringai.

"Battler-san! Aku akan memilikimu agar bisa menghiburku!"

Petir kembali membalas raungan Erika.

* * *

**.**

******04 Oktober 1986**

******Kediaman Keluarga Ushiromiya, Rokkenjima.**

Sosok seorang gadis yang mempunyai paras begitu manis dengan rambut berwarna biru yang terikat dua dan ada sebuah properti yang menghiasi sisi atasnya. Kerah putih berenda dan gaun agak panjang menutupi lututnya.

Gadis itu—Tetap, ia tetap Furudo Erika.

Menangkat sedikit gaunnya dan menundukkan kepalanya, bersikap sopan ketika dua orang yang sedang menatapnya di pintu. Dua pelayan keluarga Ushiromiya—Shannon dan Chiyo yang juga membungkukkan badan untuk menyambut kedatangan Erika.

"Aku harap kalian menikmati kedatanganku, semua anggota keluarga Ushiromiya."

* * *

Dan benar, mereka mengganggapnya sebagai seorang tamu yang terhormat.

Erika bahkan mendapat perawatan yang baik karena para pelayan melihat tubuhnya tergores banyak luka.

Sampai dirinya diundang untuk makan malam bersama keluarga Ushiromiya.

Gouda menempatkan secangkir kopi panas untuk Erika sambil tersenyum di atas meja, "Secangkir kopi untukmu setelah makan malam, nona Erika."

Erika menganggukkan kepalanya.

Seorang dokter bernama Nanjou Terumasa menyesap kopinya dan berbicara pada Erika.

"..Hm.. Meskipun Erika-san masih muda, kau mempunyai pengetahuan yang luas tentang sebuah misteri.."

Erika tersenyum sopan, "Terima kasih."

Dirinya sedikit memundurkan kursinya dan berbaring ke belakang, menatap Battler, "...Benar-benar situasi yang menyenangkan untuk pemecahan sebuah misteri, bukan..?"

Battler tertawa mendengar perkataan Erika, "Lupakan badai! Ngomong-ngomong, apakah kau benar-benar seorang detektif..?"

Erika menyeringai setelah mendengar kalimat yang seperti ejekan olehnya.

".. Jangan memulai.. Battler-san.."

* * *

Erika berjalan bersama beberapa keturunan muda keluarga Ushiromiya ke sebuah ruangan. Namun, dirinya berhenti berjalan ketika kedua matanya menangkap salah satu lukisan besar yang terekspos di dinding.

Ia memandangnya lama, merasa sedikit terganggu.

"Uuu..! Erika, kau tertarik dengan Beatrice..?"Suara cempreng mengagetkannya, membuat matanya berputar ke arah anak perempuan tersebut, Maria Ushiromiya.

"Ya.. "Dirinya berbohong.

"Beatrice itu..."Dan Erika harus mendengarkan semua ocehan tentang Beatrice dan kepalanya seperti sakit mendengar semuanya. Sihir.. sihir.. sihir..

Erika tertawa, membuat semuanya menoleh ke arahnya.

"Sihir..? Kurasa itu hanyalah sebuah khayalan ataupun lelucon tolol yang dibuat orang-orang.."

"Uu..!"Maria memutar tubuhnya sehingga ia bisa menghadap Erika, "Beatrice ada! Jika kau mengatakan hal itu, kau akan dikutuk oleh penyihir!"

Erika tersenyum polos—tidak, mengejek, "Ya ampun.. Menakutkan sekali.. Aku hanya tidak sabar menunggu untuk dikutuk oleh para penyihir.."

Erika lalu meninggalkan semuanya.

* * *

Prang!

Cangkir yang tak berdosa dilempar oleh Maria ketika ia bersama kelima orang esok malamnya, membuat keheningan malam itu pecah.

Ia berteriak, "Uuu.. uuu! Beatrice itu ada! ADA! Dia hidup!"

Maria lalu melanjutkan, "Kami selalu bertemu di Rokkenjima! Dan dia selalu menunjukkanku berbagai sihir yang menyenangkan!"

"Heh..? Sihir..?"Erika yang sedang duduk tenang di kursinya memainkan rambutnya dan memandang Maria, "Beritahu lebih spesifik lagi apa itu sihir.."

Mari semakin tak bisa menahan amarahnya, "Beato membuat permen dengan sihir dan memberikannya padaku! Dia membuat banyak permen melimpah dari cangkir yang kosong! Sihirnya benar-benar hebat!"

"Apa..?"Erika menopang dagu dengan punggung tangannya, "Apa kau sudah memeriksa bahwa di dalam cangkir itu benar-benar kosong..?"

"YA! Aku memeriksanya dan cangkir itu benar-benar kosong!"Balasnya tak kalah keras.

"Maria sayang.."Erika memanggilnya lembut dan menghina, "Apa kau benar-benar memeriksanya..?"

"CUKUP ERIKA!"Jessica melerai mereka berdua, "Ini hanyalah pembicaraan anak kecil! Tolong hentikan..!"

Shannon mengikuti Jessica dan mengambilkan secangkir teh untuk Erika agar dirinya bisa kembali tenang.

"Nona Erika, maukah anda untuk meminum secangkir te-"

Tiba-tiba saja Erika menumpahkan semua isinya ke lantai, membuat mereka semua terkejut.

"Tidak, terima kasih."Erika memandang Shannon dengan sedikit tersenyum kesal, "Aku sedang mempunyai pembicaraan yang sungguh intelektual. Duduk di kursi murahan, Shannon!"

George membantunya berdiri.

Erika lalu bangkit dari kursinya dan berjalan menuju Maria, membuat mereka berdua berhadapan di satu meja. Ia mengambil cangkir dan berteriak sedikit keras.

"... Maria, apakah kau menutup matamu saat Beatrice melakukan sihirnya..?"Tanya Erika sambil menaruh cangkir tertutup di atas meja.

"Tentu saja! Jika kau membuka mata, maka sihirnya akan hilang!"

".. Kalau begitu, tutup matamu dan aku akan melakukan hal yang sama.."

"Uuu..!"Maria akhirnya menutup matanya, Erika juga menyuruh kelima orang tersebut untuk menutup matanya.

5 detik berlalu.

".. Semuanya, kalian bisa membuka mata.."

Maria membuka mata dan ia dipersilahkan Erika untuk membuka cangkir yang terbalik tersebut. Ia lalu terkejut karena melihat ada satu permen di dalam situ.

".. I-Ini.."

"Waah.."Erika tersenyum, "Ternyata ini sihir ya..?"

Maria menatap Erika kagum, "Erika.. Kau bisa menggunakkan sihir juga..?"

Ia tidak menjawab, hanya tersenyum.

"Ya.."Senyumannya tambah lebar, "Sihir adalah sesuatu yang aku.."

"TAKKAN PERNAH SELAMANYA KUGUNAKAN!"

"A-Apa..?!"Maria menatap Erika terkejut.

Ia tertawa sambil memberikan penjelasan, "Aku membuka cangkir saat kau menutup mata dan dengan cepat memasukkan permen ke dalam sana, kau tahuuuuuuu?!"

Maria tersentak.

"SIHIR ITU.. TAKKAN PERNAH ADA!"

"UAAAAAAAAAA!"Maria menangis sambil menjerit, melihat itu, Battler hampir saja ingin menampar Erika.

Erika hanya menyeringai.

**.**

* * *

**Sepertinya sungguh tidak bisa ditoleran, sebenarnya apa isi ****_Fic_****-ini? Menghancurkan keinginan dan impian anak kecil untuk mempercayai sihir? Omong kosong, ****_Fic-_****ini hanyalah tulisan sampingan saya, setelah bermain ****_game_**** Umineko. **

**R****_n_****R?**


End file.
